Yami Bakura
| english = }} Yami Bakura, known as Dark Bakura in the manga and Japanese version, is the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring. After Ryo Bakura came into possession of the Millennium Ring, his body became host to the spirit, allowing Yami Bakura to freely to take control of Ryo. Yami Bakura is the final villain of the Second Series Anime. Design Yami Bakura's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Yami Bakura usually wears whatever Bakura was dressed in. In the Duelist Kingdom arc he wears a white wool sweater and green undershirt. His usual outfit in following seasons consists of a blue open shirt over a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt. His white hair is pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back. His hair points in more directions than Ryo Bakura's. Part of his bangs angle upward like bat wings when Yami Bakura is in control. He wears the Millennium Ring on a cord around his neck. In the Battle City arc as Yami Bakura he often wears a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. In the Millennium World arc, Yami Bakura wore a black trench coat with the collar flipped up, as an addition to this outfit. Biography Origin After Pharaoh Atem defeated Zorc Necrophades, a part Zorc's soul got sealed in the Millennium Ring. 3,000 years later (5,000 in the English anime), Ryo Bakura's father was sold the Millennium Ring, which he passed onto Ryo. The spirit of the Millennium Ring, which came to be known as "Yami Bakura" ("Dark Bakura" in the manga and Japanese versions) became able to take control of Ryo Bakura's body, while Bakura was in posession of the Ring. Dark Bakura would often prevent Ryo from ridding himself of the ring and has even gone as far as piercing the prongs of the Millennium Ring into his own torso. Monster World Through his host Bakura, Dark Bakura played RPGs including Monster World with many people, though Yami Bakura turned the innocent sounding games into Shadow Games. As a Penalty Game, the loser often had their soul trapped in a minature to be used as a Monster World non-playable character, leaving the victims' bodies in comas. Bakura often had to change schools as a result of this. After transfering to Domino High, Ryo Bakura is picked on by Mr. Karita, a teacher at the school. Dark Bakura plays a Shadow Game with Karita, turning him into a minature. That night, Dark Bakura talks to Bakura for the first time, telling Bakura that he is his new host and that he has his sights set on acquiring Yugi Mutou's Millennium Puzzle. .]] Bakura sets up a miniture "Monster World" game, to play with Yugi, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki (in the Toei anime, Miho Nosaka also plays). Bakura tries to warn his friends, and get them to leave, but Dark Bakura takes over and invites them in, while pretending to be Bakura. Each of the group picks a type of monster they wish to play as, and Bakura seals them inside miniatures of their selected monsters. Ryo Bakura managed to emerge during the RPG, taking control of the body's left hand. Ryo Bakura intentionally fumbled several critical dice rolls, giving Yugi an edge in the game. Once Dark Bakura realized this, he impaled his good self's controlled hand on a tower spire of the game board's castle, laughing madly. Ryo Bakura then sealed his soul into a pair of possessed dice. He caused the dice to shatter, effectively ending the game, though killing himself in the process. The good Bakura is dead when Dark Yugi reaches him. His avatar in the RPG is still animated, however, and White Mage Bakura uses his power as a level 13 mage to bring him back to life. When doing this, Dark Bakura is also placed back together with him. Duelist Kingdom Although not a participating player, Bakura snuck onto the Duelist Kingdom island for the tournament. In an anime only part of the storyline, Yami Bakura traps Yugi Muto, his friends and Ryo Bakura in their favorite Duel Monsters cards. Thus forcing Yami Yugi to face him in a Shadow Game in order to free them. The events of this Duel were similar to those of the Monster World RPG. This Duel was used to make up for the second series anime not including the Monster World storyline. When Yami Bakura tried to use "Change of Heart" to turn Yugi, as the Dark Magician, against his fiends, Ryo Bakura took the form of the card and interfered with the Duel. He attempted to sacrifice himself so Yugi could win, but Yami Yugi switched the places of Bakura and Yami Bakura's souls, resulting in Yami Bakura's defeat and him being sent to the Graveyard. Afterward, he is assumed to be dead. Bakura then stayed with the group up until Yugi's defeat of Maximillion Pegasus. At this point, Yami Bakura was revealed to have somehow survived, and he re-possesses Bakura. When he hears Tristan's idea of trying to find the bodies Pegasus took the souls from, he is intrigued about the plan. Somewhat ironically he actually saves Tristan from Pegasus' guards, while the two of them searched for a away to escape, utilizing the card Man-Eater Bug, and his shadow magic. Tristan is still somewhat disturbed by Bakura's sadistic enjoyment that he got from torturing the guards before he killed them. After Tristan realizes who he is, Yami Bakura revealed that he intended to use the soulless Mokuba, which Tristan had previously rescued, as a host, and threatens to kill Tristan if he tries to stop him. Tristan, however, manages to catch Yami Bakura off guard, knocking him out. Tristan then threw the Millennium Ring into the jungle. Somehow, however, the ring still reappeared on Bakura, and Yami Bakura was still in control, which went unbeknownst to Yugi and company until Yugi and Bakura's rematch in the Battle City finals. After Pegasus' defeat at the hands of Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura challenged Pegasus to another Shadow Game, for possession of Pegasus' Millennium Eye, which Yami Bakura easily wins. Sealing a part of his soul in the Puzzle In the manga, Dark Bakura witnesses some of Yugi's game of Dungeon Dice Monsters against Ryuji Otogi. He declares Otogi doesn't stand a chance against Yugi and supports Yugi throughout the game. After Mr. Clown smashes the Millennium Puzzle, Dark Bakura manages to use the power of his Millennium Ring to seal a part of his soul in one of the pieces, before Yugi reassembles it. In the anime, Dark Bakura detects the Millennium Puzzle is nearby, when Yugi duels Bandit Keith, possessed by Marik Ishtar. Before Bakura arrives though, Keith shatters the Millennium Puzzle. Ryo Bakura comes to Yugi's rescue, knocking Keith back. Yami Bakura takes advantage of the opportunity to seal a fragment of his soul into a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Battle City Yami Bakura teams up with Marik Ishtar in a verbal deal consisting of Marik's relinquishment of the Millennium Rod if Bakura obtained the God Card "Slifer the Sky Dragon". As part of their plan, Yami Bakura stabbed himself and then released Ryo Bakura. Marik, who took the guise of Namu, pretended to save Bakura and took him to Joey and Téa. While Bakura is sleeping in the hospital, Marik appears in his mind. Marik tells Yami Bakura that he now needs to enter the Battle City finals in order to recive the Millennium Rod. Bakura is awoken by Solomon Muto, and turns into Yami Bakura. Solomon tells him that Yugi and Joey are qualified for the finals. When Yami Bakura gets up to leave to try to find them, he is stopped by Solomon. Yami Bakura knocks out Solomon with his Millennium Ring and leaves the hospital. Yami Bakura aquires a place in the Battle City finals by stealing another duelist's Duel Disk and locator card and he wins the remaining locator cards by defeating Bonz in a Shadow Game. During the quarter-finals, when he is about to be defeated by Yami Yugi, he reverts back to the real Bakura, knowing Yugi would not risk hurting his friend. Though, it becomes apparent to Yami Bakura that the weakened Bakura may cause his own demise, he again takes over his body, and challenges Yugi to attack. When Yugi does attack, he wins the duel, but also leaves Bakura in a coma. The Ring was lost in the Duel, but was returned by Téa, who was being controlled by Marik. In Téa's body, Marik insists on Bakura's assistance. An evil self of Marik had gained control of his body. Yami Bakura then challenged Marik, but ultimately lost. The Ring then fell into the hands of Yami Marik, and eventually ends up in the hands of Yugi after Yugi defeats him. Millennium World In the manga, a thief stole Yugi's Egyptian God Cards. Yami Bakura assaulted him and took the cards. He returned the cards to Yugi, but still kept the Milllennium Ring as he said it was rightfully his. However he gave Yugi the Millennium Eye, stating it to be his oath of loyalty and that he will lend a hand in solving the mystery of the Pharaoh's memory. In the anime, Yami Bakura takes the Millennium Ring back from Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, who mistakenly took Yugi's Millennium Items while trying to steal his Egyptian God Cards. He later challenges Seto Kaiba to a Duel but leaves before they can finish, but still gives Kaiba the Millennium Eye, so Kaiba too may enter the Millennium World. In the Memory World, Yami Bakura takes over the body of Thief King Bakura in order to revive his true self, Zorc Necrophades. Zorc's destruction at the hands of Horakhty destroyed Yami Bakura as well. Deck Anime Duelist Kingdom Bakura uses an Occult Deck for the initial part of the show, using monsters that reflect his views on the supernatural. A great deal of his cards cause disruption, or breaking his opponent's strategies through various cards including "White Magical Hat", "Morphing Jar" and Bakura's favorite card "Change of Heart". Battle City During the Battle City arc, he uses a new deck constructed by Dark/Yami Bakura, focusing on the darker side of the occult by making extensive use of Fiends. The signature card of this Deck is "Dark Necrofear". Using "Dark Necrofear" with "Dark Sanctuary", "The Dark Door" and "Dark Spirit of the Silent" he had total control over opposing monsters while "Destiny Board" gathered "Spirit Messages" to declare an automatic win for him. In the manga and the Japanese anime, it spells "Death", while in the English version and the TCG, it spells "Final" Diabound Deck He plays another Fiend Deck when he confronts Seto Kaiba in order to gain the power of his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" for his own purposes, although the theme of it seems to be a mix of his first two decks. Most of his cards revolve around sealing or otherwise crippling his opponent's monsters while protecting his own through cards such as "Spirit Shield". He also uses various tablet cards that may be meant to symbolize the original Duel Monster spirits that were captured in stone. Undead Lockdown In his final Duel of the series, Bakura plays an Undead Lock deck against Yugi Muto, which focuses upon winning the Duel by having one's opponent run out of cards. Manga Battle City (One of Bakura's cards is unnamed. It is unknown if it is a Monster, Spell or Trap.) Undead Lockdown Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters